Get away Driver
by LFuCkToY
Summary: Drarry Au. Based off a prompt I saw on tumblr. Harry is a bank robber and Draco is his unwilling get away driver. pwp. Just smut really.


Draco sighed as he slid into his car.

_What a shit day. Late, Father yelled at me in front of the entire board of directors, then Astoria tossed her coffee straight in my face. Now I have to drive all the way out London to collect some paperwork that had to be done by 2!_

_Fuck this day._ Draco leaned his head against the wheel. _ Someone just shoot me._

The door just behind him opened and a man holding a gun got in. The man pointed the gun at at Draco's head.

"I may or may not have just robbed a bank and guess what pretty boy!" The man leaned closer to whisper. "You're my ride."

_Shit._

Tense and jerky, Draco turned the car on and slowly started to drive.

"Good." The man leaned back into his seat, keeping the gun trained on Draco.

"Where to?" He asked, voice surprisingly steady. He glanced into the mirror to see his abductor. Bright green eyes, black messy hair. Attractive. He was looking out the window with a bored look on his face.

"Just drive. I'll tell you when to turn."

_You had to fucking jinx yourself didn't you._

He followed the road, gripping the steering wheel with fear and oddly, irritation.

_How dare this brat act so arogant! _

Draco glanced at the mirror again and saw the man staring right back at him.

"You seem nervous." He said.

"I wonder why." Draco snapped back.

The man huffed out a laugh and leaned forward. "What's your name babe?"

"Fuck you."

"Oh I hope to."

Draco spluttered and nearly swereved off the road.

"WHAT?!" He spat.

"You are way to hot to be this uptight. Turn left here."

He turned left and looked back at the mirror. He saw a cheeky smile and the man lifted the gun away to point at the roof of the car. Draco huffed and glared at the road.

"Oh come on! Tell me your name! If you won't sleep with me now, I would like a name to go with the face when I jerk off tonight."

A low snarling noise came from Draco.

"If you tell me yours I'll tell you mine."

_God damnit._

"Draco."

"Harry."

Draco glanced at Harry again. He was watching him in the mirror with sinful eyes. Draco started to feel a little bit hot.

"Draco. Draaaaco. Mmmh I like that name." Harry leaned forward and leaned against the back of the drivers seat. "Right here."

With a rising heat that he was now realising was a blush, Draco followed the direction and shifted in his seat. "Any particular reason you robbed a bank?" He blurted out, not thinking it through.

Harry chuckled. "At the time it seemed easier than kidnapping someone. Turns out that it's opposite."

"Smart ass." Draco muttered.

"You know I expected to be in a car chase by now." Harry said leaning back.

"Is this your first robbery or something?" Draco snarked back.

"Yeah."

"What?"

Harry laughed and picked up the bag he had stashed on the floor. He opened it up. Only about half full.

"I found out that I am not cut out for robbing banks."

Draco stared at Harry for a second and then neatly pulled the car over, He then beat over the wheel and howled with laughter.

"OH... MY... GOD...!" He forced out after a while of Harry glaring at him. "You.. have got to be.. the most in..competent... person I have ever met."

"Hey! I kidnapped you didn't I?" Harry said as he sulked.

"Yeah I suppose that's true." Draco turned slightly in his seat. "So what is your plan with me?"

"Nothing deadly. You are far to hot to kill. It would be a waste." Harry replied with a quick eyebrow raise.

"What if I'm not gay?"

"What if I'm not a pshyco and don't plan on killing you if you don't sleep with me?"

Draco turned further and looked right at Harry. He was watching him, arms folded and gun lying harmlessly by his side.

"Alright. You have one minute to convince me to take you home and fuck me senseless. Starting now."

Harry blinked and a slow grin spread across his face.

"You will take me home because I know exactly what you want. You want it to start slow and teasing. You want to beg for it. Then so hard that you can't help but scream."

Draco flushed hot again and swiveled to face forward and began to head to his house.

With a sigh and a long stretch Harry put his arms along the back of the seat and spread out.

"I am looking forward to this. I bet that delicous skin is just as pale all the way down. Can't wait to get my mouth on you." Harry said, smirking at the look on Drao's face.

They managed to get to Draco's house with out incident and got out of the car.

He stared at Harry, noting that he was slightly shorter. He wore a simple jeans and black shirt combo. Compared to Draco's own suit and tie Harry looked remarkably scruffy.

They got to the door and Harry pressed himself against Draco's back as he fiddled with the key,

"You smell good." He growled.

Draco panted slightly and unlocked the door. With a quick movement Harry opened the door and pushed them both inside. Slaming the door behind them, Harry pushed Draco onto the wall and kissed him.

"God you are so fucking hot." Draco breathed out as Harry pulled away after a messy kiss.

Harry grinned and nipped at Draco's lips. "Where's your bedroom?"

"Upstairs. Second door on the right."

Grabbing his hand Harry marched them both upstairs to the bedroom.

Harry took his time looking around. Inspecting with exagerated interest, everything in the room.

Draco huffed and stalked over to his bed. He toed off his shoes and socks and dumped his coat on the floor. As he went for his tie he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Uh uh." Harry hissed. "Only I can undress you." He slowly slid his hands up Draco's chest and turned him around. Harry gripped the tie and dragged him in for a slow, deep kiss.

"Harry.." Draco warned.

"Slow and steady." Harry mummured, unbuckling Draco's belt, he slid the belt out and with a quick shove had Draco on his back across the bed.

He slid his hands up along Draco's thighs and up to his shirt. Unbottoning it he laid soft gentle kisses, mixed with sharp bites along the revealed skin. "Such pretty skin."

Draco was breathing heavy at this point, flailing his arms a bit, not sure where to put his hands. He growled at the comment and yanked Harry up by the hair.

"Get on with it."

"Touchy." Harry said before latching onto Draco's left nipple. He groaned and arched slightly, seeking friction on his hardening cock. Harry ignored his movement and continued to explore his chest, trailing his fingers up along Draco's throat.

Draco moved his hands from Harry's hair and tugged at the tshirt. "Off."

Harry laughed at his eagerness but straighented up to take off his shirt anyway. As he did Draco went for Harry's jeans button.

Harry settled on top of Draco and pinned his hands to the side.

"What's the rush?" He asked.

_What? You want me to tell you that I have never been this fucking turned on before? You're to fucking up yourself to handle that._

Draco's mind danced around for an idea while he fought off the urge to kiss that ridiculous smile off his face.

"I'm actually supposed to be at work and I would rather not be interuppted by a call asking why I'm late." He said.

"Does that mean no to the all night session I was planning?" Harry grinned at the squeak sound he made.

"I.. what?" He cleared his throat a little.

"Am I so boring that you will go back to work after only one time?" Harry gave him a sad look that was so obvioulsy faked Draco didn't know why he even tried.

Rolling his eyes he looked at the lovely green eyes.

"Harry. Are we going to chat or are we going to fuck?"

Harry grinned and licked a deep toe curling kiss into Draco' mouth. He slowly ground down on Draco's clothed erection making him squrim and moan.

"Harry please!" Draco cried out when the broke for air, as Harry trailed bites and hickes down his neck and shoulder.

"Such a lovely voice." Harry said. "I do love it when you beg."

Harry stood abruptly and yanked off Draco's suit pants.

"Shirt." He motioned at Draco to shed his now wrinkled dress shirt as he removed his own jeans.

_No underwear. Oh fuck me._

Draco wasn't a very poetic person but if he was he thinks he may have said that Harry's cock was beautiful. As such Draco thought no such thing and vowed to never think it again.

With Draco only in his boxers and tie and a very large and proud Harry watching him lustfully, Draco had never felt so desired before.

"Lube?"

Draco pointed and Harry went to inspect, tossing a handful of condoms and a bottle of lube onto the bed next to Draco.

"Confident brat arn't you." Draco taunted.

Harry mock frowned and with a single movement yanked down Draco's boxers and swallowed his cock.

Draco froze and let out a long moan as Harry began to suck and bob.

"Oh fuck yes. Fuck!" Draco's hands went to Harry's hair and dug his fingers in.

Harry stood up again.

"Up the bed. Lean against the head board." He ordered.

Draco crawled up the bed, very aware of Harry's eyes on his ass, and settled on the pillows.

Moving more like a predator than a person, Harry followed him. He lossened the tie Draco was still wearing and gently pulling it off, he lightning fast tied Draco's hands to the headboard.

"Hey!" Draco protested.

"Not your thing?" Harry asked.

"Honestly I've never tried it."

He grinned.

Harry gripped Draco's hips and shifted him down closer to his own hips. He reached over to grab the lube and once again leaned down to suck Draco's brains out. He snapped open the lube and coated his fingers.

Draco flinched slightly at the first breach of his ass, but Harry's mouth was doing wonders for his pain threshold. He felt Harry move his finger in and out, stretching him slowly before adding a second, Draco groaned.

"Please! Harry I need you please!" Draco yelled.

Harry slipped in his third finger and curled his fingers just right. Draco saw white for a second and keened.

"Say it again." Harry demanded.

_What? Oh._

"Please! Harry please fuck me! I need your cock please!" Draco begged.

Growling lowly, Harry removed his fingers and grabbed a condom. He ripped it open and rolled it on. Coating his cock with more lube he leaned down to kiss Draco.

One sharp thrust later and they were one. Draco was gasping and squirming, trying to make Harry move. Harry was just watching him. He placed a gentle kiss onto Draco's lips and rolled his hips. Encouraged by the throaty groan Draco made he began to move faster.

Draco was overwhelmed. How the hell did Harry know where to hit without even trying? Draco moaned as Harry growled into his ear and left a sharp bite on his neck.

"Harder... please.. Harry.." Draco panted out. "I'm.. so close.."

Breathing harshly Harry obeyed, moving faster and slaming in harder.

For a moment Draco tettered on the end of bliss, then Harry made a strage hissing noise in his ear and he crashed into his orgasam with alarming force. He dimmly felt Harry come and after a moment, slide carefully off him. He drifted in pleasant bliss as Harry untied him and cleaned him up. As Harry covered him with a blanket Draco drifted off to sleep.

Draco woke, hours later, to an empty bed and exactly 98 messages from his father asking where the fuck he was. No Harry.

He wandered, naked, to the kitchen for a pity scotch and noticed a note on his fridge.

_Draco_

_Had to esca_pe the law

Call me if you want to be kidnapped again

Hope to hear from you soon

Harry

A number followed the hasty note.

Draco smiled.


End file.
